


The 100 Gecs tree

by Aquatic_Batt



Series: shitposts either from school or just for kicks [1]
Category: 100 Gecs - Fandom, Music - Fandom
Genre: Infomercials, Meme, do I care? Hell no, funny funny up in this bitch, shitpost, this took me like five minutes so he’ll yeah it’s badly written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:06:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquatic_Batt/pseuds/Aquatic_Batt
Summary: are you, are you, coming to the 100 Gecs treethey strung up a man, they say, who murdered threestrange things did happen here, no stranger would it beif we met at midnight in the 100 Gecs tree
Series: shitposts either from school or just for kicks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867726
Comments: 14
Kudos: 31





	The 100 Gecs tree

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with the number 1-800-are-you-geccing and was gonna make a joke about it but then I realized if I was going to make this joke it had to be all or nothing so obviously I chose all

Do you have a bad taste in music? Do you like trees? Well we’ve got the product for you—introducing the 100 Gecs Tree. All the way in Illinois, this tree stands [insert really big number] feet tall! People from all over the world purchase tickets to view this magnificent tree. Here are some reviews from our customers who came to view this tree (not paid actors!)  
“It’s absolutely beautiful,” Syndey, a professional tree-hugger states. “Recreating 100 Gecs’ album with my friend Bennie was such an earthly experience. It was definitely worth the $100.”   
“I made earrings out of the needles from the trees,” says Wendy, a professional lesbian. “Maybe the general public won’t buy them, but I know a lesbian will.”   
You heard it here, folks! Two happy customers. Maybe you can be our third, just call 1-800-are-you-geccing today to order YOUR gec tree tickets. Place your order now and you’ll get a BONUS set of gec tree pine needle earrings. An ordinary customer may find these useless, but a lesbian would wear them! Once again, that’s 1-800-are-you-geccing.

**Author's Note:**

> this literally took five minutes I hope you enjoyed this shitty infomercial


End file.
